Light Up The Sky
by tjmack
Summary: Slightly AU...What happens when tragedy strikes Tree Hill again, is this what Lucas needs to see that Peyton is really the one he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Light Up The Sky**

**Summary: Slightly AU...What happens when tragedy strikes Tree Hill again, is this what Lucas needs to see that Peyton is really the one he wants?**

**A/N: Okay so I know I should so not be starting another fic, but this one came to me after I watch the preview for 509 for the hundredth time...and well my mind starting to churn, and this is the product...Hope you enjoy...I will update this one and Unkindness of Ravens over the next few days as I have some free time...Reviews are always Lovely wink...wink**

* * *

Chapter One

Peyton Sawyer has always known pain, the meaning and the feeling. She has also known the meaning of deja vu. Laying on the floor, just outside the library in Tree Hill's high school, she felt both. The pain coursing through her body was slightly different than the pain she had felt only four years ago. That day still very vivid in her mind, as it was everyone else's. Now, they had a new day to remember, a day only slightly different from the day four years earlier.

Today was supposed to be a happy day for most of Tree Hill. Today was not only the Raven's first game, but it was a home game as well. Now that day will go down as one of the worst days in Tree Hill history.

Peyton hadn't been sure exactly what had happened. She had heard gunfire, she had seen people running in all directions. She had seen her best friend fall to the floor, scared for her life. Peyton would have shook her head, but the pain ripping through her body made that near impossible.

Brooke Davis, checked herself over, not feeling any pain, but then again she had never been shot either. She saw no blood, so she figured it was safe to say that she would be fine...physically. Mentally that was another question. She looked over to her friend, who seemed to be grimacing in pain. She moved herself closer to Peyton, needing to make sure her best friend was okay.

"Peyt, please tell me your okay," Brooke said, refusing to stand up, so she scooted her way over to Peyton.

Peyton tried to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. She tried to hide the very apparent pain on her face as she forced a smile, before turning toward her friend. She went to speak, when they both heard a very loud cry come from behind them.

Whoever it was had gotten themselves into the library. Peyton knew from experience that while the library wasn't exactly the safest place in the school, it was much safer than sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

Brooke stood up slightly, before reaching out her hand to Peyton. Peyton bit her lip to hold back the yelp that wanted to escape her lips, she held her stomach tightly trying her best to hide the blood that was sure to start seeping through her shirt. A part of her was glad that Brooke wasn't standing straight up, because she knew that, that was completely out of the picture. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand up fully, not if she didn't want Brooke to know just how bad her injury was.

* * *

Once inside the library the two girls found their other friend, Haley who was leaning over a shaking figure on the ground. Peyton could only assume it was Lindsay, since they had come to the game together. Haley was still upset with Peyton over kissing Lucas, but at the same time feeling badly for her knowing how much it hurts to not be able to be with the one person you love. The one person your heart belongs to. For Peyton that one person was Lucas Scott. Every since they had first talked to each other, they had always been there for each other. She was the girl that needed saving and he was the one who was always saving her.

"Haley, are you okay?" Brooke asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, I'm fine...We were coming in right behind you two. I didn't see it coming, but Lindsay just buckled and fell to the ground. Her injuries aren't life-threatening, at least not yet. She has a wound to her upper arm, and one in her leg," Haley spouted off information to both girls.

Haley immediately noticed that Peyton looked slightly pale, and that she was grimacing slightly.

"Peyton, are you alright?" Haley asked, slightly worried.

Peyton knew that Lindsay needed to be watched carefully. While those wounds, like Haley had said, weren't life-threatening yet. They would be soon enough. She knew all to well how fast you can bleed out from a wound to the leg. She also knew that if Lucas hadn't got her out of that library when he did, she wouldn't be slightly bent over double, feeling the worse pain she had ever felt...ever.

"Fine," Peyton said, unable to say anything more promising than that.

* * *

She slowly made her way over toward the last row of bookshelves, towards the middle of the room. The place held a sentimental value to her. Although it brought back bad memories, she also knew that it was the first time she had admitted her love for Lucas. Even if at the time it wasn't supposed to mean what it meant. She knew deep down inside that it meant more.

Slowly she lowered herself to the floor, letting out a small whimper. She felt the warm tears hit the back of her eyelids, but she couldn't let them fall, not yet. She would have to wait, she knew that they needed to keep an eye on Lindsay. Even though she didn't care for her, or like her really at all. She felt for her, she knew what she was going through, and knew the pain that came with it. Lindsay was going to have a hard time, if she made it out of here alive.

Peyton shook her head lightly, she couldn't start thinking like that, not yet. She had to hold some sort of faith, although it was hard, as more blood began to pour from her torso. Peyton knew she needed to look to see just how bad it was, but she was scared. She sighed lightly, when she hard the light pitter patter of footsteps behind her.

"I know something's up P. Sawyer," Brooke said, before sinking down beside her. "And don't feed me none of that 'I don't like Lindsay BS either."

Peyton sighed, and knew she could no longer keep the truth from Brooke. While she didn't want to tell her, just because she knew it would upset her and make her worry. She could say that it made her somewhat relieved to tell someone, just so they could look at her stomach so she wouldn't have to.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you...you cannot tell," Peyton looked at Brooke's brown eyes, as she nodded her head in agreement.

Peyton sighed before continuing, "I've been shot."

Brooke forced Peyton to look at her, as she saw tears build up in Brooke's eyes. "How bad?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid to look...but I can tell you that it's much worse than before," Peyton said, knowing she didn't need to say anything else.

"I'll look," Brooke said bravely, not sure if she could handle the sight of her friend bleeding from anywhere.

"Okay...it's my stomach," Peyton said, pointing to the large bloody spot on her shirt.

"Oh god," Brooke gasped, her hand over her mouth, her stomach churning slightly just at the sight of blood.

Peyton sighed, before lifting her shirt slightly, letting Brooke take in an image that would haunt her forever. The bullet had entered just above and just to the right of her hip bone. Now Brooke wasn't a master at anatomy, but she knew that it was quite close to a few vital organs. She just hoped and prayed it had missed both.

She had Peyton lean forward only slightly, to check and see if the bullet had exited her body. There wasn't an exit wound, which meant, not only was the bullet very close to some very vital organs, but it was also still very much inside her body.

"Look, I know I promised to keep my mouth shut, but I can't. Haley is smart, and she will know how bad it is...or at least more than I do," Brooke said, letting her eyes plead with Peyton.

Peyton nodded her acceptance, as Brooke promised to return quickly.

* * *

Brooke walked up behind Haley, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She had just wrapped Lindsay's arm and leg, and helped her sit up against one of the bookshelves.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked, noticing her friend was a few shades paler than before.

"It's Peyton...she isn't fine," Brooke said, her eyes wide with fear, as she realized then and there that she might lose her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, as Brooke grabbed her arm and started to drag her off toward the bookshelf that Peyton was hiding behind.

* * *

Haley immediately noticed that Peyton was quite a bit paler than she was when she first stumbled into the library with Brooke. She automatically knew what Brooke was trying to tell her. Peyton too, had been shot, and by the looks of it, it was much worse than Lindsay.

"Were are you shot?" Haley asked.

Peyton tried to open her mouth, but all that came out was a tortured scream, as a pain ripped through her lower torso up to her upper torso.

Brooke knelt down beside her, one hand gripping hers, letting her squeeze the pain away, while the other one slipped her shirt up just a little bit to show the wound that seemed to be spilling more and more amounts of blood from it.

"Okay, that...that is bad. We've got to get her out of here," Haley explained before whipping out her cell phone.

She flipped it open, and was glad to see that she did indeed have a signal. She dialed a familiar number and listened as it rang once, twice before it was picked up.

* * *

"Hales?" Lucas asked, his voice sounded pained.

"Lucas where are you?" Haley asked.

"Me, Skills, Mouth, and Nathan are hiding out in my office, where are you?" Lucas asked.

"Me, Lindsay, Brooke, and Peyton are hiding out in the library," Haley explained.

"Okay, is everyone okay?" Lucas asked.

"Lindsay has been shot, once in the arm and once in the leg. Peyton has been shot too...hers is bad Luke. She needs a hospital, and she needs it now," Haley explained with urgency.

Lucas looked on in shock, he could form no words. He was torn, while he knew he wanted to make sure Lindsay was okay, a part of him, a much bigger part of him needed to get in there, and get Peyton to safety. Haley's voice brought his mind out of it's quandary, and back to reality.

"We're on our way," Lucas said, before slamming his phone shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...here is chapter number two...I'm not sure about it...or where I'm gonna take it...So feedback is always welcome...throw some ideas out there...**

A/N: Italics is a flashback to how Lucas got the guys into his office...I figured that everyone would like to see their point of view of the shooting...

Chapter two

_Lucas heard the sound of an apparent gunshot echo through-out the gym. His eyes glassed over slightly, his mind going back only four years earlier. Tears were apparent in his eyes, as he ushered his three friends back toward the locker rooms, and into his office. Mouth and Skills cowered down in a corner, the sight of Jimmy Edwards pointing a gun at them all to fresh in their minds. Nathan stood behind Lucas, he was worried. He knew that Haley was on her way to the school for the game, he had to know she was okay. _

"_Don't worry Nate, she'll be fine. Her and Lindsay both," Lucas said, trying to stay positive, at the same time wondering who would have brought a gun to the school, with the intent of using it._

_Lucas's breath caught in his throat, he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

"_Peyton," he whispered, before his phone started to ring._

**Present Time**

Lucas clutched the baseball bat in his hands tighter, as they rounded yet another corner. Nathan close behind, a baseball bat firmly in his hands as well.

"Dawgs...I think it only be fair if one of Ya's protected me and Mighty Mouth here," Skills interjected his thoughts.

"Well Skills, first off, sssshhhhh..." Nathan said, putting his finger to his lips. "Second of all, if you two would walk faster then me and Luke could protect you."

Lucas hadn't really heard the conversation between the guys. All he could hear was Haley's desperate plea for Lucas to hurry. He couldn't close his eyes, because all he could see was Peyton's lifeless body covered in blood. Haley hadn't gone into detail about where Peyton was shot, and just how bad it was. He knew it was wrong, to be more worried about Peyton than his fiancée Lindsay.

They rounded past the principal's office, and could visibly see the library. Lucas stopped in his tracks, not sure if he could handle seeing what he was afraid he was going to see. He sighed lightly, as he went to move forward, they all heard a very loud, pained cry.

That was all it took, Lucas all but dropped his bat, and took off running for the closed Library doors. He needed to know that Peyton was okay, even though he knew that she was more than likely not. He shoved the doors open, and saw as Brooke's head shot up from behind a bookshelf.

"Lucas," she cried, as she ran toward him.

"Is she..." Lucas trailed off, not sure that he could bring himself to say the words.

"She lost consciousness Luke. She's dying," Brooke said, her eyes full of tears.

"Take me to her," Lucas said, as he let Brooke grab a hold of his hand.

She walked him slowly back to the last row of bookshelves, that faced the middle of the room. He knew why she had picked the spot, and he be damned if he was going to let her die this time. He had saved her once, and he was sure as hell gonna do it again. He rounded around the corner, and saw Peyton laying flat on the floor, Haley bent over her, putting as much pressure on the wound as possible. The sight of all the blood around her was making him sick.

"Luke," Lindsay croaked weakly, as she too was losing a great deal of blood.

"Haley, is she..." Lucas trailed off, not even noticing that Lindsay had said anything to him. His eyes locked firmly on the lifeless body in front of him. The lifeless body of the woman that he was in love with. He had tried to hide it, he needed to hide it. Lindsay had been there for him, when Peyton wasn't, but there was no denying the love that he felt for Peyton, not anymore.

"She's alive, but barely. She needs to get to a hospital, and she needs to get there now," Haley repeated almost the same words she had over the phone.

Seeing Peyton now, he knew why she was saying those same words. He knew that if he didn't get her out of there soon, then he would lose Peyton forever.

"Alright, I have a plan, but the battery in my cell died. Can I use one of your's?" Lucas asked the girls.

Brooke wasted no time, she grabbed her cell and handed it to Lucas.

"Dammit," he said under his breath.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"No signal," Lucas said, staring at the small device, like that was going to give it the signal it needed.

"Dawg, there be a lot of cops out there man," Skills said, pointing out the small window.

"Alright, plan is changed. We're gonna have to walk out of this school. If we stick together, we'll have a better chance. Now I don't know that the gunman is still in this school, so we need to stick close together," Lucas said, helping Haley stand up.

"So...how are we getting Peyton and Lindsay out of here?" Haley asked.

"I'll carry Peyton...Nathan can you carry Lindsay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, sure man," Nathan said, making his way over toward Lindsay.

Lucas knelt down beside Peyton, he placed on arm behind her head, and the other underneath her knees. With Brooke's help, he stood upright. Brooke walked off to his right, her hand keeping pressure over Peyton's torso, trying to keep as much of her blood in her body as possible.

Nathan grabbed up Lindsay's barely conscious body, and followed after his brother. It was going to be a long walk for all of them.

Mouth and Skills walked ahead of everyone, the bats in their hands, ready to attack the first person they saw. With that, they swung the library doors open, and looked forward, toward the exit. It wasn't a long walk, but when your carrying someone, that walk is a lot longer than it looks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucas sat slumped over in the small plastic chair that he had accompanied for the better part of the three hours that they had been at the hospital. The only other person that still remained in the recovery room waiting area was Brooke.

After an hour Lucas had learned that Lindsay's wounds were very treatable, and that she would be fine. The doctor had went on to explain that were she had been shot, although not life-threating, was a dangerous spot to get shot. He had told Lucas about the arteries that lay in those areas, and how the bullets had barely missed them. He then said that she was allowed visitors but not more than one at a time.

That was the only time Lucas moved from the waiting area that he and Brooke were sitting in. When he saw that Lindsay was asleep, he thought it was best to allow her the time to sleep, and sat back down in his chair.

Now sound asleep, for the first time all night. He shifted only slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Brooke smiled softly to herself at the sight before her. She knew that Lucas's heart still belonged to Peyton, and seeing him waiting for her to come out of surgery just proved it. Although Brooke was beginning to worry about her friend. The doctor had told her that the wound to her stomach needed immediate surgery. He explained that she probably had internal bleeding, among other worries. Brooke had immediately signed off on the surgery, and then explained what the doctor had said to Lucas. He teared up, but refused to cry, saying he needed to be strong for Peyton.

Brooke was pulled from her thoughts when the tall, lanky doctor strode out from behind the doors leading toward the operating rooms. Brooke stood up, her hands shaking, her knees feeling like they might give out. Lucas startled awake, sensing movement in the room. He saw Brooke standing, looking like she might fall down. He stood up, and placed a comforting arm around her back.

* * *

"Miss Davis, Peyton has made it through the surgery. She had a severe amount of internal bleeding that we had to stop. We removed the bullet successfully, and luckily it didn't hit any major organs. That's on the plus side, but..." the doctor trailed off, letting them take in what he had already said.

"So she's okay then right?" Brooke asked, needing to know the answer to her question.

"For now yes, but with an injury as severe as Miss Sawyer's was, it's just...really up to her," the doctor said, before placing a weary hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked, her eyes now full of tears.

"I've done all I can, she can make a full recovery, but it's really all up to her. First thing's first, she has to wake up. There is nothing that you or I can do to speed that up. That is completely up to Peyton, whether or not she wants to wake up," the doctor said, before giving her a small smile and taking off back toward the OR.

Lucas felt his arm tighten around Brooke, insuring that she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Tell me she's gonna be fine," Brooke pleaded, knowing full and well that Lucas could promise no such thing.

"I promise, that I will do everything in my power to insure that she is going to be fine," Lucas said, his voice deep and full of regret.

"You still love her, don't you?" Brooke asked, knowing full well that he did, and that he would give her the right answer this time.

"Yes, I do...God Brooke, I'm horrible. I'm a horrible person. I mean...what person proposes to someone, when he knows full and well that his heart belongs to someone else?" Lucas asked, his eyes pleading for some sort of answer.

"Your not a horrible person, just conflicted. You thought you had moved on, but when Peyton came home you realized that your heart still very much belonged to her. It scared you because she hurt you, and you didn't want to cause that same hurt for Lindsey. I think that in your very conflicted, but very screwed up mind, that you thought if you proposed to Lindsey then your feelings for Peyton would disappear," Brooke said, leading him back to the chair he had been sitting in.

"I don't want to hurt Lindsey, but...I can't just give up Peyton...Brooke what can I do?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, it's life, there is no easy way. Either way you go, someone's gonna end up hurt. You just have to pick which one you can live your life without. If you can do that, and do it easily then I think you know what to do," Brooke said, her words even surprising her.

"I think that's obvious Brooke...I mean I picked Peyton over my fiancée, both of which were badly hurt and needed attention..." Lucas paused as he flashed back over a few times that he secretly realized that Peyton was the one for him.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

"_It didn't mean anything," Peyton said, trying to explain away the fact that she had just about slept with her best friend's boyfriend._

"_It didn't?" Lucas asked, looking at her, his hand firmly on the steering wheel. _

"_Of course it did," Peyton sighed, sneaking a glance at him, before finding the floorboard of her car very interesting._

"_It's always gonna be there, isn't it?" Lucas asked, staring heartily at Peyton._

"_It's you, It's you Peyton. When all my dreams come true the one I want standing next to me is you," Lucas said, his hand grazing the side of her face as he watched the genuine smile cross Peyton's face. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"It's Peyton, Brooke. I think my heart will always belong to Peyton Sawyer," Lucas sighed, as his head fell into his hands.

"You think? Really Luke," Brooke laughed lightly before smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Your right...I know my heart will always belong to Peyton Sawyer," Lucas smiled lightly.

His smile faded fast when a voice came screaming over the intercom. He saw the doctor that had worked so hard to save Peyton come running from behind the shiny sliver doors, and in toward the room he had pointed out to be Peyton's. His heart sank, he felt sick. He just realized that he was still very much in love with Peyton Sawyer, and she might very well be dying.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've been lacking on updates lately, but I plan on updating everything at some point this week, this one being the first update of the week of course :D. It's a little shorter than the other chapters but felt it was a perfect ending spot. I'm closing in on the end of this one, only one or two more chapters and it should be wrapped up.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Lucas paced the small walkway in between the chairs. His hands ruffled his hair, and tears streaked his face. His blazing blue eyes, were slightly dimmed with fear and pain. The thought that the woman he loved could very well be dying in a hospital bed and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"Lucas, I beg you to please sit down," Brooke suddenly said, his nervous pacing finally starting to get to her.

"I can't...I just...God Brooke, she's dying, I mean, she could be. What if she dies, and I don't get to tell her how much she means to me. That she's the one I want, and that I'm a stupid, stupid man, and that I don't deserve her," Lucas paused as he slid back down into his chair.

"Because I don't, I mean everyone knew that I loved her. Except me, and god Brooke I was so mean to her. I don't deserve to be with her, to have her in my life, but at the same time I know if she's not then my life will never be complete. She..." Lucas paused momentarily trying to ready himself for the words that were about to escape his lips. "She completes me."

Brooke choked back the sob that wanted to come out. She felt horrible for Lucas. Yeah he had been so oblivious to his own feelings that he was pushing away the woman he loved. In his defense, Peyton had hurt him once, and Brooke thought that him pushing her away had more to do with the fact that he didn't want to get hurt again. She had only seen Lucas break down like this one other time, after he had proposed to Peyton. It had hurt her to see him like this then, but now it was just heartbreaking because he could very well be right. Peyton could very well be dying in that hospital bed, and he might not get to tell her, what he was tell Brooke.

"She's a fighter Luke, she doesn't give up easily," Brooke said, trying hard to show that she actually believed that Peyton would make it through this alive.

Lucas raised his head and looked at Brooke. All the trying in the world couldn't hide the truth in her eyes. Sad and watery from the unshed tears in them. He shook his head, knowing that Brooke didn't actually believe what she was saying. She might have wanted too, but she didn't. He opened his mouth to say something when the door leading to Peyton's room squeaked open. Their eyes automatically came to rest on the doctor standing in front of the doorway. He looked somewhat defeated, which Lucas decided immediately wasn't a good sign.

"Please, please tell me she's alive," Lucas asked, his voice cracking under the stress of the words coming out.

"She is, but we almost lost her. She flat lined, but only for a little while. We were able to get her heart starting to beat again. I've checked her over, and it doesn't appear that she has started to bleed internally again. We're going to watch her closely for the next 24 to 48 hours. If she hasn't had another incident by then, we will down grade her from critical to fair, but not before," The doctor explained.

"Can we go in and see her?" Brooke asked, while Lucas took in the fact that she was indeed still alive.

"Yes, but only one at a time, and not for long. She needs her rest," He explained.

Brooke shook her head towards Peyton's door, as she locked eyes with Lucas, telling him to go in and see her. He shook his head letting her know that he got what she was saying. He stood up, and wobbled a bit, his legs sore from sitting and standing for prolonged periods of time. He steadied himself, and slowly made his way toward the door, trying to ready himself for what he was about to see. His hand firmly held the door handle, as he started to twist it. He pushed the door open and walked inside, letting the door come to a slow close behind him. He crept up toward the bed, and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

She looked almost the same as always. She was slightly paler than usual, but besides that you wouldn't have been able to tell that she had been shot. He slowly sat down in the chair next to her bed, grabbing hold of one of her hands, and bringing it to his lips.

"Peyt..." he paused, as a sob caught in his throat. He slowed hard, trying to stop it from coming out. He waited a minute before trying to talk again.

"Peyt, you need to pull through this. We need you, all of us do. Most of all, I need you, and I don't think I can live life without you. I've been such an idiot Peyton, I've just been hiding with Lindsay. I just...god, I've just been trying to make sure I don't get hurt again, but all I've really been doing is hurting you and stringing Lindsay along. It's not fair of me to do that, for me to hurt two people just to keep myself from getting hurt. This...all of this is my fault, and I swear Peyton, if you come back to me. If you just open those beautiful green eyes of yours, and come back, then it'll be me and you. I love you so much Peyton, please I need you to wake up, please Peyton, please," Lucas begged over and over, unknowing to him that someone was watching the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter will be the last. More than likely it will be an epilouge that will take place a few months, to possibly a year later. Also I know this chapter is a little on the short side, I just felt it was the perfect place to end it. I promise to try and make the next one longer. **

Chapter Five

"How'd I know?" Lucas heard someone whisper from behind him.

His heart dropped, automatically placing the voice to a face. He didn't even have to turn around to see the hurt on her face. He cringed lightly, before turning toward her. He sighed heavily, seeing that he was right.

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry. I really am, I thought I was over Peyton. I just...I guess you never truly get over your first real love," Lucas sighed, as he watched the tears cascade down a devastated Lindsay's face.

"Why string me along? Why put me through this? Why hurt me?" Lindsay asked all the questions that her heart was seeking the answers too.

"I wanted to be over Peyton, I wanted to move on. It's just...It's always gonna be there. My feelings for Peyton, my love for her. It's the kind of thing that most people spend a lifetime trying to find, and only the really lucky ones actually find it. With that said, just because it's that special kind of love, doesn't mean it'll be easy. Look at Haley and Nathan, they have to work really hard at their relationship, but they love each other unconditionally. I'm truly am sorry Lindsay, I never meant to hurt you," Lucas's head hung by the end of his speech, unable to meet Lindsay's eyes.

"It doesn't matter Lucas, whether you meant to hurt me or not. It all hurts the same way. I hope you two make each other really happy," Lindsay snapped, as the nurse that had to witness the uncomfortable exchange wheeled her out of the room.

Lucas sighed heavily, shaking his head at himself. He couldn't believe how big of an idiot he could actually be. How he could hurt someone so badly. He suddenly realized that whether he meant to or not, he was slowly becoming his father.

"Dammit," he screamed as he threw his head into his hands, frustration over taking him.

"Luke?" a raspy, yet cheery voice called from the door.

"Hey Brooke, is visiting hours over?" Lucas asked, as he peered at her from his hands.

"Almost, but that's not the reason I'm in here," Brooke said, as she leaned her head against the door jam.

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked, frustration clearly written on his face.

"I overheard you yelling, I was worried," Brooke said, her voice becoming more of a whisper like she was keeping a secret.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I **just** figured out that slowly but surely, I'm becoming Dan," he said, as he raised his head, tears apparent in his eyes.

He had swore to himself, not long ago that he would never become his father. That he would never become a monster like that. That he would never destroy anyone's life. What a lie that was, considering that he had just shattered Lindsay's heart, and he might lose the woman that means the world to him.

"You are not Dan! Dan is a monster, who doesn't deserve the life he has been given. Dan infects everyone he's close to, makes them a worse person. You are not Dan! Do not sell yourself short like that. You are a good person Lucas Scott, you have so much talent, and such a big heart. Now I'm not gonna lie, sometimes it takes you while before you realize that your doing something you shouldn't. Like dating Lindsay when your heart still belongs to Peyton. I can say that I know what Lindsay's going through. I've been in Lindsay's position, when it comes to the two of you. No matter what happens between the two of you. You're always right back to each other. You two have a special kind of love, one that takes a lot of work to make work, but when it does work it's the most beautiful kind of love..." Brooke paused as her eyes floated over toward Peyton, whose green eyes were staring a hole right through Lucas.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said, as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Lucas asked, a look of worry on his face.

Brooke shook her head signaling that she was indeed alright, and raised her hand to point toward Peyton. Lucas followed to where she was pointing, and felt a sudden flush of relief rush over him. She was awake.

"Brooke...BROOKE!" Lucas said, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Brooke asked, as she looked back toward Lucas.

"Go get a nurse," Lucas said, as he slowly made his way over to the bed that Peyton was laying on.

"I can't believe your awake," He said as he pressed his lips to her forehead, reveling in the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...this one is kind of short as well...so I apologize, I just felt it was the perfect place to end it. So here goes..the final chapter of Light Up The Sky...**

Chapter Six

Peyton smiled faintly at Lucas, as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She felt his tears soak through her hospital gown, and felt as her own tears pushed themselves up to the corner of her eyes, and on down her cheeks. Lucas caught the glimpse of them falling, and caught them with his thumb.

"Don't cry Peyt," Lucas said, his voice soft and caring.

All that mattered right now was that Peyton was awake, and now they could start to work on building their relationship.

"Excuse me sir," a voice shrilled from behind him, as Lucas nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"Oh, sorry," Lucas said, a sheepish grin on his face.

He took a few steps back, standing beside Brooke, who too had tears in her eyes. Her hand gripped Lucas, as they watched the nurse remove the breathing tube that had been in Peyton's mouth. She then preceded to check her vitals, to make sure that everything looked good before giving either of her visitors the okay to visit with her some more.

"I've gotta go talk to the doctor, but please feel free to visit with Miss Sawyer some more," the nurse smiled at them, noticing how nervous both looked.

"L-L-Luke," Peyton croaked, her throat raw and dry from the breathing tube that had just been taken out.

Lucas rushed over, grabbing hold of the cup of water that lay on a table beside her bed. He helped her lift her head up, and he slowly poured the water into her mouth. After a few moments she signalled that, that was enough, and snuggled back into her bed, before letting her eyes meet the worried blue eyes of the man she loved.

"Oh god Peyton, I thought I'd lost you...I thought I lost you before I had the chance to tell you that..." Lucas paused, thinking over his words carefully.

"Before you told me what?" Peyton croaked out, her voice coming out rough. Making her cough slightly, before grimacing at the pain in her stomach.

"That I love you, that I was hiding with Lindsay. God! I'm such and idiot, and I've been such a jackass to you, and I'm so sorry. Peyton I completely understand if..." Lucas's sentence trailed off as Peyton's lips met his in a soft kiss.

"You really have no clue how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Peyton smiled softly at him.

Lucas smiled back at her, "I'm just sorry it took something like this for me too see where my heart truly lies."

"I'd wait forever, for you Lucas Scott. When I said I'd love you forever, I meant it," Peyton said, as she closed her eyes, taking in the feel of Lucas's hand in hers.

"I'll love you forever too...Peyton Sawyer," Lucas said, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Ah! Miss Sawyer, glad to see you've woken up. That is a very good sign. I've been looking over your chart, your doing very well. I'll leave you be, I'll be back to check on you first thing in the morning. Now, Mr. Scott, I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours have been over for a half an hour now," The doctor explained.

Lucas's face went from that of total happiness, to that of melencholy. He felt as if he was starting to fix things between him and Peyton, and now the rug was being pulled out. She says that she loves him now, but he was afraid if she had the whole night to think on it she would see just how horrible he was too her, and change her mind.

"Doctor, could he stay...please?" Peyton asked, a look of sadness in her green eyes.

The doctor looked between Lucas and Peyton, and knew that while he could say no to them, that he would feel horrible if he did.

"Okay...just this once," the doctor gave them both a small smile before leaving the room.

"I'd better get going. I'm glad to see that you're awake P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled at her, before giving her a hug.

Brooke turned toward Lucas and hugged him tightly. "I told you she'd be fine," she whispered to him.

"Thanks Brooke, I surely would have lost my mind if you hadn't stayed with me," Lucas said sincerely.

"Anytime Luke, anytime," she smiled before waving her goodbye, and with that she was gone.

"So it looks like it's just the two of us," Peyton smiled at him, as he took her hand in both of his, and raised it to his lips.

"Sounds like heaven to me," Lucas grinned at her.

Peyton awoke the next morning, her eyes automatically found Lucas sound asleep in the chair beside her bed. She didn't see how he was asleep at all, his head was in a god awful position. His hand was firmly clasped around hers, almost like that was the only thing keeping her alive. She smiled softly at the scene, and knew that she could actually work at being happy again. Happy like she had been before she left for Los Angeles. She sighed, picturing how her life would be in a few years. She smiled at the picture, she decided then and there. If Lucas proposed to her again, there would be no someday, it would be yes, or maybe a scream and kiss, but it would definitely be a yes. There was no way that she was going to let him get away for a second time.


End file.
